A known type of dispensing closure for a container defines a dispensing aperture that is significantly smaller than the aperture of the container neck.
Different arrangements of a dispensing closure are known. In one arrangement, the dispensing closure has a body comprising an upper wall in which the dispensing aperture is defined. The dispensing closure may be provided with a top for selectively covering the dispensing aperture, to preserve contents and to prevent spillage, and selectively uncovering the dispensing aperture, to allow product to be dispensed therethrough. The top may be removable, or may be so hinged that it can be flipped open and closed. In another arrangement, the dispensing closure has a disc top in which a dispensing aperture is formed and which can be rotated about a pivot between opened and shut positions.
A dispensing closure may, for example, be used on a squeezable bottle with edible or non-edible fluid contents, such as sauce, honey, syrup, oil, gel, cream, cleanser, toner, moisturiser, shampoo or conditioner.
It is known for a dispensing closure to have a body comprising an internal thread that allows the dispensing closure body to be screwed onto, and off, a container neck having an external thread.